Irresolute
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A one shot written as an exact alternative for "Predation." Quorra is taken to CLU's chamber, where his ability maintain order falls to lust. Rated M for strong sexual content.


**Disclaimer/Background: This piece was written as an alternative to Predation, which is rather violent although fitting when considering its implied placement in the film. This was written to fit in its place and reflect more passion and less crying. It was a stretch on characterization and alludes to themes presented in the comics Tron: Betrayal, and almost did not happen in fear of stepping too much out of CLU's range. This being stated, I hope readers can simply enjoy it for what it is. I do not own CLU, Quorra, Rinzler, or any recognizable elements.**

* * *

"Sit down on the bed."

CLU was motioning towards the large bed in front of Quorra with an open hand, his face soft with a welcoming smile. Quorra's wide eyes stalled on him for a moment before following his sweep and studying the silver bedspread. She stepped forward with extreme patience and reached her gloved hand to touch the covers. CLU watched her with matching patience as he waited for her to do as asked, and lightly joined his hands in front of his hips.

Quorra met his eyes and then averted them submissively as she lowered herself onto the mattress. "What do you want from me?" she asked him quietly, her tone as inoffensive as possible.

"I'm sure you already know that," he responded in an odd playfulness as he sat next to her, his weight tilting the mattress slightly and bringing her body against his. She immediately noticed his warmth and it gave her goose bumps. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he inquired with no tone whatsoever.

Quorra's response was delayed by her suddenly racing thoughts. "I don't know."

"What good would that do me, do you think?" his voice angled upwards, back to teasing and play. "Hurting an Iso."

"You killed the rest of them," she interjected with an unexpected sharpness, but when she glanced at CLU's face it hadn't changed. He was simply staring at her with the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"I want to try something," he said in a distant voice as if he were deep in thought. He moved to put his arm around her and Quorra became tense, throwing her fists towards him defensively. "Now now," he scoffed in surprise while pushing her arms away, "I just finished saying I was not going to hurt you. Calm down."

Quorra's fear was brimming but she sat motionless as CLU tucked his arm around her waist, his fingers tapping over her hip in a slow rhythm. Due to the shift his face was mere inches from hers and she could smell him now, the likes of which struck her as incredibly familiar and almost arousing.  
"You seem... afraid," he commented as squeezed her hip lightly.

"I would think it would be expected," she replied weakly, unable to tear her eyes away from his. Her body's subconscious was assessing the situation and quickly she felt cold anxiety constrict her insides, the fight or flight reaction becoming stronger by the second. For some reason her indecision was solid and her curiosity was overwhelmingly paralyzing.

"Can I touch you?" he asked her then and her heartbeat was so loud she barely heard. She shook her head slowly. CLU chuckled, squeezing her hip again. "I expected that. I think with time you'll change your mind." he leaned his face towards her and their lips brushed, Quorra immediately tugging backwards but unable to shrug out of his grip on her. "Come on now," he remarked in frustration and with sudden force pulled her against him, their mouths crashing together. Quorra's panic constricted her throat and her breathes became whines and quiet shrieks as if she were in pain. CLU forced his tongue between her lips and she moaned at the feeling, barely experiencing any form of intimacy with anyone in her past.  
His grip was still tight on her waist and his fingers were burning into her skin from the pressure, indefinitely forming bruises over the bone. His other hand moved to her breast, cupping and rubbing in through her suit with precise motions, controlled and focused. Against her will Quorra felt her body grow hot with the touch and her eyes closed.

CLU suddenly pulled from the kiss and looked down at her again while his hand worked at her chest. Quorra's head lolled to the side and rested partially at his shoulder, surprising him. He had intended to force intimacy on her, taking great enjoyment in her struggle. But it was all turning around on him now and in a way it was causing panic in his own mind; he still had control but the order he had planned wasn't falling into place.  
He began handling her more roughly, squeezing and pinching and responsively Quorra cried out in surprise, her eyes snapping open. "Shut up," CLU snapped and pulled her against him sharply, knocking her out of her trance. Her forehead met the hard bone of his shoulder and the injury ached dully as CLU shoved her back onto the mattress and climbed on top of her, straddling her legs with his strong thighs. He forced his fingers under the protective collar of Quorra's suit and tugged downwards in one fluid motion, ripping her cloth into thin squares that dissipated at the force and exposed her upper abdomen.

Quorra threw a punch at her attacker and met his cheekbone with her knuckles briskly. CLU hissed and slammed her arm down to the mattress, slapping her across the face with his free hand. "If this is how you want it you're heading down a dangerous road," he mocked her between his teeth, his eyes glowing with the excitement of the game.

"I don't want it at all!" she yelled into his face, the veins on her neck standing out in anger.

CLU roughly grabbed her between the legs, his fingers pushing on her through the suit in a shock of pain. "Your body says otherwise, ISO." he hissed in a tone that indicated a deep-seated hatred, and his eyes flashed to hers where he held the gaze, massaging her gap with sudden focus.

"No!" Quorra yelled despite the possible consequences for her fight and tried to lift her legs out from under CLU who refused to budge.

"Yes!" CLU retorted, pushing his face towards her to mimic her helplessness. "Yes, you are going to take it and live through a fraction of the pain and despair your kind caused me!" he shoved his fingers through her thin suit, breaking it apart and penetrating her at a careless angle. She screamed at the feeling and pain shot through her body in bolts. CLU laughed at her volume and released her arms, scooping his own under the arch of her back to gain more control over her movements. "Calm down," he crooned in her ear, kissing a line down her cheek to the nape of her neck with mixed hunger and persistence.

Her hyper-ventilating had ceased and her exposed chest was rising and falling in deep, slightly uneven breathes. CLU continued to plant kisses down her collar bone to her breast, sucking and biting lightly as his fingers found a more fluid, erotic rhythm that granted her a much less painful invasion. She had become very quiet and he glanced up at her to see that she'd closed her eyes. He couldn't hold back a smile as he caressed her chest with his mouth, covering her nipple with his lips. Quorra released a small moan when he sucked there and CLU pressed his knuckles forward inside her, prompting a louder version of the pleasing sound.

He lifted his mouth from her and leaned over her face again, his cool eyes taking in the pale looseness of her expression as he coaxed her body. This was an ultimate form of manipulation, something he had never before experimented with - he picked up from her writhing and sounds that she was beyond fighting and the power it granted him was a high in itself.

He shifted his weight in growing discomfort as he became aware of his increasing hardness. He withdrew his wet fingers and sat up above Quorra, hooking his hands around the collar of his own suit and ripping slowly downward, his eyes meeting Quorra's when she opened them. She stared with a flushed, blank expression as his wide, strong chest came into view, followed by a thickly muscled abdomen. Pieces of his vibrantly glowing yellow and black suit were floating to the bedspread and burnt into ashen pixels that fizzed out of existence.

Quorra was confused and shocked by her reaction to what was unfolding in front of her. Her enemy and attacker was intimately exposing himself, pleasuring her with skilled hands and caressing her with his own lips. Her brain was still holding onto a shred of determination, fear, confusion, but a sensation rippled over her stomach that made her cold with anxiety. She had a _desire_ to see more, to feel more - these things she had only read and heard about. This touch and interaction that Users were said to have experienced upon reaching adulthood and sometimes earlier, this connection and dependence; she wanted it all.

CLU hands were still working at his suit and most of his upper body was naked; an impressive display of toned muscle and flesh. Quorra was becoming lightheaded with an unfamiliar feeling and she lay helplessly watching what was in front of her. CLU placed his hands on the fragmented suit edge above his pelvis and stared at his submissor, the corners of his mouth angled upwards in a patient smile. Then he continued his painstaking process of slowly destroying his barrier until he had exposed ever inch in front of her.

Quorra did not visually react but her insides were churning. What he had revealed last had created a horrible feeling of yearning and desperation that had in turn sent her brain into a frenzy of defense mechanisms. She watched as CLU began running his hand up and down his erection, studying her face with immense focus for any signs of emotion. A sigh leaked from her lungs as she observed; overwhelmed with the new stimulus. He continued to touch himself, his stomach tightening and releasing with muscle spasms and eventually his eyelids fell in his indulgence.

When he opened them, snapping out of his momentary ecstasy, he was extremely surprised to see Quorra's hand had lingered between her legs and her cheeks were red with shame. He stopped stroking and bit his lower lip in overwhelming want as he climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply and rubbing his nose against hers. She moaned and hummed into his mouth uncontrollably, her fingers prodding herself as he had done with a much less pleasurable result. Soon her hands were exploring his stomach and chest, memorizing the shapes of the muscles and the heat of his skin.

As CLU kissed her he unthreaded her legs from under him, spreading them gently and letting her to fold them over his thighs. This allowed him to press his length to her bare crotch and she cried out at the contact, tilting her head back as a tremble ran through her body. CLU laughed and positioned her legs higher against his hips to increase his comfort. Then, he leaned forward slightly and held his breath as he pressed his tip into her. Quorra's eyes widened and her jaw fell open, soundlessly for a moment but soon she made a whining sound that set a crack in CLU's patience and focus. He pulled away and watched in great enjoyment as her chest heaved, glazed with sweat.

Feeling it was only appropriate he pressed against her again to the same depth, his own body reacting to the heat and wetness and it took great force to move away again. She did not disappoint and delivered another set of anxious sounds that hit a reward center in CLU's brain; his manipulation was causing pleasure, to himself and to this ISO. Through his cycles he had never felt himself experiencing this range of emotion and strange interaction of touch and test. He was in complete control, the events were orderly, and his body was drowning in adrenaline.

He reached between them and ran his hand flat over her flesh above his penetration, hoping to evoke more of her encouragement. Her eyes were closed now and her head was rested to the side, close to his face. She emitted a sound similar to that which might be made after an accidental injury and CLU paused before repeating the motion. Suddenly her ankles tightened against his legs and she pulled herself farther up his length, causing him to groan in surprise. Laughter escaped his lips and with a strange wave of internal warmth embraced her as he pulled out again, running the experiment a second time. He drove in only slightly and she let very little time pass before she pulled herself down again, much deeper.

CLU hissed at the friction and pressed his face to her neck as he pulled out and thrust in to the hilt, barely hearing the deafening shout Quorra reacted with. Her breathes were ragged and he turned his face to look at her, shocked immensely to see her eyes rimmed with tears. She was inevitably in pain, but besides her tears her face was flush with pleasure and she made no attempt to stop him. Despite himself he began to kiss her, moving her damp hair away and slowing his movements to a slow rhythm, pressing deep every time for his own pleasure.

Soon his pressure had built to breaking but he was unable to let it continue, to allow his feeling of complete control and manipulation slip away as easily as it had begun. He removed himself from Quorra and began kissing her again. She moved her mouth rhythmically against his, biting his lip affectionately and allowing him to invade her with his tongue so much differently than before; the force was gone and replaced with a drunk yet driven laziness, and his lips were gentle, without greed. She had calmed considerably and was now able to take in her situation with more clarity. CLU was heavy and warm, much of their body pressed to direct contact, and he smelled extremely familiar; his scent covering her and seeping into what remained of her suit. What she was sharing with him now was close to unreal - his kissing was passionate and his eyes were now closed, ceasing their previous intimidation and judgment. He was engulfed in a very un-program-like feeling that she now felt herself falling victim to, a heat spreading from the bottom of her stomach into her chest at the realization that they had created an intimate connection.

CLU kissed down Quorra's throat and chest, between her breasts and over her stomach, brushing over her crotch without hesitation. She raised her hips out of reflex and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her to his mouth. Their silence was broken again as he began to lick her slowly, working her button between his lips and teasing her with his young. Quorra's response was strongest now and her back arched upwards rigidly as her stomach tightened with her body's unavoidable response to the stimulation. CLU watched her writhe for the entirety of his favor and before long her wetness became a great distraction as he unthreaded his arms and climbed in top of her again.

"Do you like this?" he found himself asking her but he had pressed his mouth against hers before she could respond, playfully prodding her with his erection to feel her body wiggle beneath him. Quorra grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, deep into her, moaning into his mouth. He followed her apparent lead and began to build a rhythm, replacing his arm behind her back and holding her to his bare chest as he pushed in repeatedly. Her head hung back and her mouth was open as he kissed the soft skin of her neck, savoring every sound, movement, taste. He was overwhelmed and felt drunk; never had he ever had as much physical or even emotional contact with another program. For the first time since his creation he was without despair.

The rhythm between them was building and the pace had increased. Quorra moved against CLU with hunger and she had wrapped her arms around his neck, their chests pressed together. CLU had begun to moan at the feeling of brimming pressure and his hands were tight to Quorra's body, inadvertently marking her skin with red and light scratches. He had her pinned to the headboard of the bed, their thrusts shaking it to the wall with a rhythmic rattle that both amused and encouraged CLU. He whispered in her ear and she moaned in response, begging for touch and depth and things even she didn't entirely realize.

With his hands over her thighs he brought her down harder as his thrusts became prolonged in his weariness; both of their bodies damp with sweat. He had felt her spasm several times since he had tasted her and when she came again he felt his body give out on him, releasing deep between her legs. With it he lost strength in his body and pressed into Quorra, drowning her in his scent and heat. She sighed and nudged her face against his, her eyes closed as she encased the memory into her coding.

When Quorra had entered his room he had every intention to hurt her. ISOs were beautiful, and the very reason he had been betrayed by his creator. He wanted to injure her in every possible way and allow her body to become scarred by his abuse and manipulation of trust. But during his assault he found himself giving in to the most human of traits and losing all grasp of his original plan to destroy the remaining piece of his failed history.

Now she slept on his bed facing away from him, her pale body curled in a childish position and partially covered by a thin silver sheet. He sat on the edge of the mattress beside her, his suit repaired and the yellow circuitry glowing at a barely visible level. His chest was heavy with shame and his mind was unable to breathe through the thoughts he was processing. He had made a horrible mistake. His coding was synched with hers, something only ISOs were capable of; a bond. He sighed when he recalled the word being spoken by Flynn countless cycles ago and writing it off as another idiom.

When she had first fallen into sleep he had held his disc to her neck and remained there for what seemed like a millicycle. She represented the most hated part of his being, his history, and now she was etched into his database like a virus. Memories of only moments earlier returned to him and his circuitry grew brighter with his affections, reliving them vividly in his mind. He replaced his disc, touched her bare shoulder and clenched his jaw.

Then he stood and exited his chamber to the main hall of his ship, where Rinzler sat at a work station pouring over coordinates on a surface computer. He looked up when he saw CLU.

"The ISO is in my chamber," he said without tone or expression. "In the morning repair her suit and leave her with a light cycle." he turned away and began walking towards the observation chamber, his head lowered. "Let her go."


End file.
